CKD is a growing public health problem. Beginning early in the course of disease, CKD causes changes in bone and mineral metabolism that contribute to increased risk of fracture, cardiovascular disease and premature mortality. Current therapeutic strategies to improve clinical outcomes in CKD are suboptimal.